389 Human milk fatty acid composition is affected by dietary fat intake. Previous studies demonstrate that when fat is consumed, breast milk fatty acids immediately increase. It is not known how long they remain elevated. To study the length of time these fatty acids remain elevated in breast milk, we will give lactating women six different fat supplements, each two weeks apart. Fatty acid composition will be monitored for four days after each supplement.